1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for capturing an object using a plurality of wavelengths without contact.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows the difference in reflectance of light depending on the type of substance. The reflection of light depends on the specific property of a substance to which the light is applied. FIG. 1 shows an example. In FIG. 1, each portion of a substance A and a substance B is picked up to show the properties to light. The horizontal axis indicates the wavelength of light applied to a target object. The vertical axis indicates the reflectance of light when the light is applied to each substance. The substances A and B are different in reflectance property to the wavelength of light. Therefore, for example, the wavelengths of A, B, C, and D shown in FIG. 1 are selected, and the values of the reflectances are compared, thereby determining the substances A and B.
An invention for determining a substance without contact has been disclosed by the patent document 1, etc. In this technology, light having a wavelength easily absorbed by water content or light having a wavelength hardly absorbed by water content is applied from a light source, and captured by a camera, thereby determining the water content.
A conventional image capture apparatus for reading a slip, etc. without contact is disclosed by the patent documents 2, 3, etc.
FIG. 2 shows the outline of a conventional image capture apparatus.
First, a base 10 on which a document 13 to be read is set is mounted. The base 10 is provided with a column 11, a column 11 is mounted at the upper portion of the column 11. The column 11 contains a read device. An image captured by the read device is transmitted to a PC 14, etc., and a process of reading a slip, a check, etc. is performed.
[Patent Document 1]
    Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 9-61351[Patent Document 2]    Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No.2002-342752[Patent Document 3]    Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No.2000-148887A conventional image capture apparatus which processes a plurality of wavelengths has the structure of fixing a target object and capturing an image of the target object. However, there is the problem that the entire apparatus is large because it requires a base, etc. in the above-mentioned structure, and is hard to operate it. Additionally, since an image is captured after setting a target object on the base, it takes a long time to capture an image, and is not suitable for use in which a quick shooting is requested.
Furthermore, since a conventional read device for reading a slip, etc. also has a structure in which a document is fixed on a base, etc. as in the case above, it also has the same problem. There is another problem with the device that it has no unit for determining whether or not a slip, etc. being read has been authenticated.